After-Party Gaming
by Gamerz227
Summary: Konata triggers tons of flags with Kagami in this one. 7th Fic, Sequel to "Another Game?", making it a Trilogy. Rated T for safety. Now the longest part of the series. :D Reviews would help with this one. :D Disclaimer: All rights for the Lucky Star series and picture used from the anime go to Kagami Yoshimizu and any companies that worked with him. Thanks for 800 views! :'D
1. Chapter 1

_After-Party Gaming_

_A Lucky Star Fan Fiction_

**Chapter 1:**

Things calmed down pretty quickly after all of that happened. Hiyori still remained passed out the whole party. Patty had to leave frequently to check on her. Ayano and Misao showed up late, though, so Konata had to explain what happened, in her own special way:

_"Hello Kagami, Sorry we're late." Ayano said._

_"Yeah, sorry Hiiragi, we kinda lost track a time at my place." Misao said, trying to laugh their extreme lateness off._

_"It's fine you guys, I'm glad you ca-" Kagami started, but was cut off by Konata tackle hugging Kagami to the floor._

_Konata kissed Kagami who was pinned under her, and said "Hey Ayano, Misao, you missed everything." Kagami grew bright red, as Konata went on to say, "Oh yeah, and Minami kissed Yu-chan, too."_

'She sure has her own way of explaining things.' Kagami thought, getting annoyed and yet cracking a smile at the same time. Misao and Ayano calmed down after that. Like, way after it. They were both really surprised, more over Kagami and Konata than anything.

Right about now the party was ending. Konata was inside, making sure Hiyori was okay. 'I hope that girl doesn't get any ideas' Kagami thought, still irritated but now at Hiyori. She was sitting outside Miyuki's house, waiting and thinking about everything. 'At least the cake was good, if anyone can bake, it's Miyuki,' she thought.

"Can you guys make it home like that?" Konata asked Patty and Hiyori, the former carrying the latter.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. I'll just stop at Hiyori's place first and drop her off," Patty said.

"Well, thanks for comin' you guys" Konata said as they left, passing Kagami who thanked them as well.

"Thanks Yuki-chan, for letting us use the house." Konata said to Miyuki. Kagami would thank her, but she already did.

"You're welcome, Kona-chan" Miyuki replied, "I'm always happy to help out a friend, and having everyone over made for a great time." Konata said her goodbye and left the house, then sat next to Kagami

"So did you have a good time?" Konata asked.

"You certainly made the night interesting." Kagami said, half annoyed and half truthful.

"So Kagamin…" Konata started deviously, turning to her and bending over at her.

"Yeah Konata?" Kagami asked.

"Our plans kind of got cut off today by this party" Konata said, "So to make up for it, you should sleep over today."

"What? I don't have to make up anything; you're the one who had the most fun at this party!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Awe, C'mon Kagamin I know you want to sleep over," Konata said teasingly.

"But…I…You…Okay I want to sleep over!" Kagami said, getting redder with each word.

"Awe you're so moé when you blush, Kagamin" Konata said teasingly.

"You're not helping!" Kagami yelled.

"Okay okay, calm down." Konata said, laughing, then got up and took out her phone, "Hang on, I'll get my dad to come get us."

"Are you sure he isn't busy?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, around now he's reading the Doujin he follows online," Konata said, "I'm sure he can spare a minute."

'Does that guy ever work?' Kagami thought.

"Hi dad…Yeah, Kagami's with me…No I didn't get that far yet…" Konata said on the phone, while Kagami said, "How far were you planning to go!?"

Konata, ignoring her, continued, "Yeah the party was fun…Mhm, ask Yu-chan when she gets home, she'll say the same…Can Kagami come over tonight…Great…Can you come get us…Oh I understand…No it's fine, I'll warn her…Okay…Thanks…Bye dad, enjoy the reading."

"What did he say…?" Kagami asked.

"We have a ride back to my house."

":Well, who is it?" Kagami asked.

"Well…" Konata started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Just then, a car screeched across the street and stopped hard in front of the house. Kagami jumped back. Konata, unfazed, said, "Hey Yui-neesan."

"Hey, Konata, Hey Kagami, ya need a ride?"

"Yep, thanks Yui-neesan." Konata said, getting in the car. Kagami followed apprehensively.

"No problem, is she comin' with us or getting dropped off?" Yui asked, referring to Kagami.

"She's on board." Konata said.

"Great, Now I just have two others to get." Yui said, "Konata, why don't you sit up in front?"

"Sure," Konata said, and climbed over the gear shift to the front of Yui's car.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Kagami asked, irritated.

"Well, Yutaka called me asking for a ride for her and her friend. If I remember her call, it was a good night for them," Yui said with a wink to Konata.

"Yeah, so when I called dad, he said that Yui-neesan would be here soon. And that's why he didn't come himself," Konata said.

"Makes sense. Where are Yutaka and Minami though?" Kagami asked.

"Who knows," Konata said.

"What do ya mean 'who knows'!?" Kagami said infuriated.

"They could be triggering flags…" Konata said teasingly, to which Yui leapt from the car and ran at Miyuki's house, yelling, "I'm comin' for ya, sis!" Konata and Kagami both laughed hard.

Yutaka and Minami showed up a little bit after that.

"Hey Yu-chan, Yui-neesan is lookin' for ya." Konata said as they tried getting in the car.

"Oh no! I hope she's not too worried," Yutaka said, concerned for her sister, "I felt a little sick so Minami-chan was just taking care of me."

Yeah, she'll probably find that out and come back. Just get in the car." Konata said. They both got in the back seat with Kagami. It would've been crowded if Yutaka wasn't so petite and Minami wasn't so thin. Yui walked back into the car, hanging her head in shame.

"Have fun breaking and entering, officer?" Konata teased.

"Not now." Yui said, obviously ticked off at her own embarrassment. Yui started driving like a maniac to calm down.

'How the hell is this woman a cop!?' Kagami thought.

She reached Konata's house, turned around to the back seat, and cheerfully said, "Here you go, guys, if you ever need a ride you know who to call."

Konata, unfazed, thanked Yui as everyone but her stumbled out of the car. Konata walked out and Yui left. Everyone but her was on the ground panting.

"That was so scary…" Yutaka said, and fainted from over exhaustion.

Minami picked her up, saying, "I'll take her inside and get her feeling better…" and walked inside with her in her arms.

Konata put a hand out to Kagami and helped her up. Kagami's heart was beating faster than ever. "Your cousin…is insane…" Kagami said through heavy breaths.

"Yeah, she can get that way," Konata said, walking inside. Kagami walked behind her after taking a moment to catch her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"I hope you aren't all partied out yet, Kagamin." Konata teased as Kagami walked inside. Sojiro wasn't in the room.

"What did you have in mind this time?" Kagami asked apprehensively as both of them walked into her room and Konata shut the door behind her.

"Well first, we might wanna get you out of your outfit." Konata said, grabbing her robe.

"Hey hold on what do you think you're doing!?" Kagami asked angrily.

"Relax Kagamin. Let me take them off of you and get you something else," Konata said, and then asked, "You don't want this getting dirty, right?"

"…well, no, but…just don't get any ideas, alright?" Kagami said sternly.

"Wouldn't dream of it/" Konata said with a wink and started to get Kagami's robes off.

"Your wink really makes it hard to believe that," Kagami said feeling irritated. Konata got her robes off and pointed to a pile of clothes, saying, "Those are clean, just look around, I have a lot of clothes that are big on me," Konata said, "I like to lounge around in them a lot, but they should fit you." She then left to place the robes somewhere.

'Konata stripped me, and could do basically anything she wanted…and did nothing. Maybe I've gotten her all wrong all these years.' Kagami thought to herself, smiling. She searched through Konata's clothes. She found a nightgown that looked like it'd be a dress on Konata and put it on. It didn't even reach the middle of her thighs. Kagami was not comfortable with the length, but she just sucked it up and waited for Konata. While she waited, she undid her hair so it hung down her back.

"Hey Kagami, I hope you don't mind, I gave the robes to my dad." Konata said from the hall.

"Why would you do that?" Kagami said shocked.

"Because he's good at taking care of all forms of feminine outfits." Konata said.

'That figures,' Kagami thought.

Konata stood in the doorway and said, "My dad put your robes in a safe place. He'll get to them soon."

"Oh okay, thank you Konata." Konata shut the door and laid down on the bed, looking at Kagami. "Hey Konata…?"

"What's up, Kagami?" Konata asked, sitting up on her bed now.

"What was it you wanted me for earlier today…you know…before the party?" Kagami asked.

"Oh that? It's not important." Konata said.

"Come on, just tell me." Kagami said.

"…Why don't I just show you?" Konata said, getting up and digging in her piles of manga for something. She pulled out a little black box and gave it to Kagami. "Open it," She said.

Kagami opened the box to reveal a silver heart locket necklace. Kagami opened it to reveal…nothing…no picture or anything inside, just an engraving in a language she couldn't really understand.

"Konata…what does this say…?" A confused Kagami asked.

"I am right here," Konata said, "The picture would've been taken today."

"Konata…" Kagami said, stunned by all of this.

"Hey, don't feel bad my plans got ruined, I had a great time with you." Konata said, smiling.

"I'm glad you did. Konata..."

"Yeah Kagami?"

"Where would you have taken the picture?" Kagami asked.

"I was going to take it near the cherry blossoms with you," Konata said, "They've just started to bloom and it looks beautiful in the sunset."

"Konata, you're very sweet when you want to be" Kagami said smiling. Konata smiled back, and exclaimed, "Yes, flag triggered!" Kagami sighed and just smiled, happy that her little otaku was having fun. But one question was still on her mind. "Hey Konata…?"

"What is it, Kagami?" Konata asked.

"When you took my robe for me, you didn't try anything." Kagami said, and then added, "Knowing you, I thought you'd want to."

"Yeah, I've thought about that a lot, and actually had to force myself to resist you a little bit ago," Konata said, "But I had to resist. Kagami, you're not some hentai character, you're my girlfriend. I want you to want it too."

"Konata, you don't have to fight it," Kagami said, "I know that you really want to be that way with me."

"You freaked out when I started stripping you earlier," Konata said, teasing Kagami.

"But…I didn't expect it, okay!?" Kagami said, her face getting red.

"So you're saying you want it too?" Konata asked teasingly.

Kagami muttered, "Yes," angrily due to all the teasing. She was immediately tackled into Konata's bed and pinned down by the petite otaku.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Konata laid on top of Kagami, both were heavily out of breath and under Konata's blanket. "So how'd you like our special secret game, Kagamin?" Konata asked.

'It wasn't a game. It was amazing, Konata. You're really too good at this kind of thing, I could barely keep up,' is what she thought, because Kagami was so worn out, she couldn't speak.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Konata said, giggling at how worn out Kagami was, "I guess I've won this round, though". Just then, the door opened on them, and Sojiro was standing there, and Yutaka burst in from behind them, about to hug Konata, shouting, "Oh Onee-chan, Minami can stay the night with me! Isn't that amazing?" Yutaka asked while still rushing for that hug.

"Yutaka wait." Konata said, "That's awesome, but I'm going to have to take that hug later, okay?"

"Oh, okay, I'll hug you later then, Onee-chan," The innocent little girl said, then added, "Bye," while leaving.

"Final flag?" Sojiro asked.

"Yup, final flag" Konata replied. All this time, Kagami sat there in complete and total shock, and a little blood came out of Sojiro's nose.

Kagami snapped to and angrily said, "Hey, don't just outright tell your dad what happened!" When Kagami said that, however, she kind of jumped up a little out of bed, and the blanket. This was followed by a loud thump from a passed out blood-stained Sojiro.

"Well that solves that problem," Konata said to a shocked Kagami, who was now hiding her body under the blanket, "I'm glad you did that, I was worried I'd have to run through every detail to him to get him out."

"What did I do? Wait, you'd do what!?" Kagami asked angrily, getting the nightgown back on while struggling to stand correctly.

Konata got her clothes on too, and walked out into the main room of the house, where Yutaka was. She said, "Hey Yu-chan, go get Minami. We have someone she needs to treat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Minami came in from down the hall where Yutaka's room was. When she got there, Konata was still in the other room with Yutaka. 'Who knows what they're talking about' Kagami said, still feeling a bit violated.

"Is everyone alright?" Minami asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine, but Konata's dad passed out" Kagami explained.

"Kagami are you okay…?" Minami asked, noticing her sudden lack of balance.

"Wha-oh yeah I'm fine." Kagami said, lying, "Just sleepy is all."

"Oh…Well we might want to carry him to the couch…" Minami said, "Can you take the legs?" She asked Kagami.

"Sure." Kagami replied, as they carried Konata's knocked out dad into the main room where Konata and Yutaka were.

"Still out cold, huh?" Konata asked.

Minami nodded and said, "I don't know how to wake him…It looks like he was hit by something…"

"Yeah I see it, he's covered in blood" Yutaka said, worried.

"It's not that much blood, Yu-chan," Konata said, "I'm sure he will be fine. Me and Yu-chan already called a specialist."

"Specialist? What kind of specialist would-" Kagami was cut off by a screeching car.

Yui burst in the house seconds after, saying "I'm here! I'm here!" angrily.

'Obviously a driver ticked her off to the point of driving like a maniac again,' Kagami thought.

Yui looked at the passed out Sojiro and took a moment to think, then out of nowhere, she hit him in the stomach with a nightstick, which made everyone but Konata jump back. Sojiro screamed, and panted.

"Okay, I'm awake!" He said to Yui.

"There, problem solved. Man I needed that. Some guy on the road cut me off on my way over here. And I had my siren on! can you believe that?" Yui asked.

"You coulda warned us before ya whacked him." Kagami said, irritated, then stumbled a bit. Yui took a look at Kagami's stumble, looked at the blood on Sojiro's shirt, and turned to Konata.

"Flag?" Yui asked as Kagami jumped back, taken by surprise.

"Flag." Konata replied. Kagami hid her blushing face.

"What flags?" Yutaka asked, innocently.

"Oh um nothing lil sis." Yui said, "Just…Mine and Konata's code for things yeah that's it."

"What code? Is it like a club? Oh can I be in your club, Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked.

"It's kinda an adult club. Maybe when you're older, Yu-chan." Konata said, as Yui was still stammering for an answer.

"Yeah, that's it, adults only." Yui said, "But don't be sad, lil sis, 'cause once you turn eighteen we'll have a big ceremony for you to join, okay?"

"That sounds so fun, Onee-chan!" Yutaka said, excited and completely forgetting the 'flags' comment. Yui, Konata, and Sojiro all sighed simultaneously after Yutaka had run off excitedly to her room. Kagami had already gone into the kitchen to get a drink. Sojiro went back to his room and Minami followed Yutaka.

"Maybe I should stay here tonight," Yui said, "Just in case."

"You're just being lazy, aren't you?" Konata teased.

"What-I-Yeah, you got me." Yui said laughing.

"Hmmmmm Hey Yui-neesan?" Konata asked, "Do you have your spare clothes with you?"

"Yeah, I got em in the car." Yui said, "Why do you need em?"

"Kagami needs different clothes, my stuff doesn't really fit her well." Konata said, practically reading Kagami's mind from before when she put on the long shirt.

"Oh, yeah sure, just wait one minute." Yui said.

"Hey, where's Yui going?" Kagami asked.

"Getting you clothes." Konata said

"What?" Kagami asked, confused, "Why?"

"Because my stuff doesn't really fit you well."

"Oh…well that makes sense…" Kagami said.

"Okay Kagami, here ya go, just make sure you return em, they're some of my favorite clothes." Yui said, handing her a folded outfit.

"Thank you," Kagami said, bowing and going off to the bathroom.

"So…You and her…?" Yui asked Konata.

"Yep." Konata said.

"...How was it?" Yui asked.

"She seemed to like it a lot." Konata said smiling deviously.

"Glad you two had fun," Yui said cheerfully while giggling a bit. Just then, Kagami walked out wearing Yui's clothes.

"There, that fits you good, Kagami." Yui said.

"Yeah, but the difference in breast sizes makes the shirt look weird." Konata noted.

"Why am I being studied…?" Kagami asked irritated.

"Because this is fun for us," Konata said, and then an angry glare from Kagami that followed with a sigh.

Kagami then walked back into Konata's room, and said, "I'm goin to bed, I'm exhausted."

"I bet I know why" Konata said quietly to Yui, who was lying on the couch and preparing to sleep. Konata then walked into her room and laid next to Kagami in her bed.

"Night Kagami," Konata whispered.

"Night Konata" Kagami whispered.

Both held each other close and fell asleep together, but one thought ran through Konata's mind, 'I hope you've liked our games, Kagami, because the fun has just begun!'


End file.
